


Great, Now There are Four of Them!

by DK_Eldritch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Seduction, Crossdressing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Hanging Out, Hangover, Introvert vs Extrovert, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexy Times, Sharing Clothes, Strip Poker, Transvestite, Walk Into A Bar, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Eldritch/pseuds/DK_Eldritch
Summary: Charlie lets Angel invite a few co-workers to the Hotel for a night of drinking and his choice of company is about what she and Vaggie expected.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. The Ladies in Question

It was late in the afternoon and Charlie was managing the hotel on a slow day when she received a call on her hell phone.

“Hello, Happy Hotel,” she answered. “How can I help you?”

“Hey Charlie it’s Angel,” he replied. There was a lot of background noise on his end. “Hey, letting you know I’m bringing a couple of the boys home with me tonight to hang out. Thought I’d let you know.”

“Uh, sure.” Charlie paced around the hotel lobby. “And these friends of yours would be?”

“Oh you know my buds, my pals, my...people. You know what I mean?”

“A-Are you bringing home porn stars?”

“Yes?”

Charlie dragged her hand down her face. “I don’t know if I can do that. Knowing you and...you.”

“Wait wait wait a minute we won’t do anything crazy alright? We just want a place to drink, and that bar setup ain’t going anywhere soon so...”

Charlie took a second to consider. “Alright they can come. But no fucking.”

“Won’t hear a squeak outta me sis, bye!”

Angel hung up, and Charlie began to wonder what kind of people Angel considered to be friends.

Later that night Vaggie made dinner and the two ate in the dining room. The door was left open so Charlie could keep an ear out for the door. “Say Vaggie,” she asked. “Do you know much about, y’know, porn?”

“Uh, not demon porn,” she replied. “Why the question? What did you do?”

“Angel said he’s bringing a few co-workers home with him.”

“Okay whew, that’s a relief.” She thought about it. “Wait what!?”

“It’s nothing crazy! They’re just staying a couple of hours. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Vaggie sat down. “Are you sure about that? We were dumb enough to let him in the first time.” This was true. He still had the free room and board. Nothing had changed since their initial investment came up to nothing. “What makes you think he’ll behave this time?”

“Well nothing really, but maybe this will be his chance to show how much he’s improved. I say we give him another shot.”

Vaggie grabbed her head and let the dread set in. “Holy shit there’s going to be multiple Angels. Multiple. Fuck me.” She died inside.

A few minutes later the door knocked and Alastor was the man closest to the entrance. Charlie and Vaggie scrambled through the kitchen and dining room to reach it and halted him. “Don’t touch that door!”

He laughed. “Why not?” he asked. “What could be so dangerous about someone sincere enough to knock?” He opened the door and found the answer. Four gorgeous demonesses presented themselves in what Hell would only describe as work clothes. One of them leaned in.

“Hi, we’re here for-.”

Alastor slammed the door in her face. “No solicitations in this fine establishment!”

“No that’s not it!” a cute voice called from behind the door, cuing Alastor to open it back up. The short stack of the bunch grabbed his attention. She was a sweet looking sheep girl despite the fishnets on her. “We were actually invited here. Angel asked us to-.”

Alastor slammed the door in her face. “No friends of Angel in this fine establishment!”

Charlie rushed to the door and pushed him aside. “Will you quit that.” She opened the door again. “Sorry about that. Please, welcome to our wonderful hotel.”

The four strutted in and made their observations of the place. The other three were taller, seductive ladies, dashed out in assorted garments that added a lot without covering a lot. A big crocodile woman shook her head. “What kind of place is this? Looks old fashioned.”

“Ooh the bar’s right there,” another one said, a lanky lady with horns sticking out of her orange fro. “And it’s all for us. Go us.”

“Y-yeah, feel free to take what you like,” Charlie said. “On the house but, uh, with proper moderation.”

Vaggie walked in to see the glamour on display and nodded. Yep, these were the kind of floozies Angel would bring home. She went in to take a closer look when she caught the fourth porn star’s attention. She was a stunning white beauty with fruity green hair, chalk white fur and a single dazzling pink eye. “Oh my,” she said, making a turn for Vaggie.

“So where is Angel?” Charlie asked the others. “I thought he’d be with you?”

“He said he’d catch up with us,” said the sheep girl. “Told us not to wait up.”

The fruity girl swayed toward Vaggie and did not stop, backing her into a wall. She leaned over with a seductive grin. “You’re really cute.”

“Um, thanks?” Vaggie replied. She couldn’t stop blushing. Her ability to handle flirting was nil. It just made her angry. “What do you want from me?”

“I have a question that I want to ask you,” the woman said, her hushed tone shot through the moth girl like lightning. Vaggie searched for Charlie. She was facing the other way completely distracted.

“Yeah?” Vaggie blurted out. “Do you wanna-, do you wanna spit it out or not!?”

“I’m just curious.” she giggled, brushing aside Vaggie’s hair and bringing herself in right to her ear. Vaggie wanted to strangle the woman. She really did, but her body was giving mixed signals. The lady held her and pursed her lips. The words rolled off like magic. “Do ya always walk around with a buncha food in your teeth?”

Vaggie shoved him across the lobby in a moment of instinct. The world came crashing down. “Angel!?”

Angel laughed like a maniac as he got back up, and so did the rest of the crew. He brushed aside his wig hair to reveal his white eye. “Oh I nailed it. You got duped, screwed! You shoulda seen the look on your face. Oh my god! Alright boys you can relax.”

The three girls finally broke their strut and broke the facade. A couple of their voices dropped octaves and some just stopped giving a fuck. “Man, I saw the color change from here,” said the horny guy, keeping the voice up. “You didn’t have to impress us like that Angelcakes.”

“I feel so guilty,” the sheep boy muttered to himself, face in hands. “I’m a baaaaad boy.”

“Well what can I do?” Angel asked. “It’s my home turf now. I gotta show who’s boss around here.”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Vaggie said, holding herself from killing the lot in a blind rage.

Charlie stood in between them. “Alright, that was a funny joke, but can we please relax for just a second?”

The group had already walked toward the bar and left the two with a bad taste in their mouths.


	2. Wait, That Can't Be Legal...

Behind the concierge booth in the bar Husk was ignoring everything happening next to him. There was no reason to confront it, not when there was booze to be had. He could just let the bullshit happen off screen and not take part. No reason for him to be there. They came for him anyway.

“Hey there Husky,” Angel said, breaking his personal space immediately. “You got something there for me?”

“Get the fuck out of my face,” he answered, not giving an inch.

“Oh but I brought all my friends. I’ve listened to your drunken ramblings so I know all your weaknesses.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“It’s, a lot.” Turned out there weren’t many standards left for the old cat.

“Hey,” the big crocodile man leaned in. “I’m Honey Dew. I heard you like big asses. Well I’ve got big everything.”

“Go away.” Husk shoved her back.

“We’ve heard you’ve been so lonely Husky,” said the horny guy, pulling him the other way. “Well I’m Moon Crystal, and we’re here to make everything better, if you cough up the good stuff.”

“No. I ain’t fucking having this.” Husk was about to bail when he saw the cute boy barely above the counter. He looked up with puppy dog eyes.

“H-Hi, I’m Poppy,” he said. “Can we have something to drink?”

This was enough for him to break free with super demon strength. “I gotta go-, goddammit!”

Moon looked down. “Well aren’t you excited!” Husk broke out of the bar and made his way to the nearest bathroom where he locked himself in and tended to his business. The guys snickered. “Well ain’t he a card.”

Honey pulled up bottles with a dance. “At least now, we get, the hot stuff!”

“Yeah yeah get pouring,” Angel said. “So, are we good to go Charlie?”

“Yeah sure,” Charlie sighed. “Just keep it low key from now on. I don’t want any trouble, so please, make yourself at home and-.”

Those words were enough to get them all going and within three seconds the bar transformed into a smoke filled diner with the crew sitting in a daze. Cigars blew, and Alastor’s preferred whiskey was added for flavor. Poppy sat in Angel’s lap and they became a fluffy hybrid. Angel wrapped around him with his second pair of arms.

“Work, am I right boys?” Angel asked.

“Yeah.” They all nodded.

Angel scoffed. “Ain’t that some shit.”

Vaggie came up to Charlie after calming down and watched the strangeness. “So what now?” she asked.

“I guess we can relax now?” Charlie replied. “How about we go watch Hellevision?”

Alastor came up from behind. “Are they drinking my bourbon?”

The two girls let the time pass by for a bit while they let the tv rot their brains. Charlie was flipping through channel after channel to try to find something to watch.

“Hey Vaggie,” Charlie asked. “Do you think we’re a boring couple?”

“What do you mean?” Vaggie replied.

“Well we don’t drink or smoke, and we don’t have whatever Angel has going on...”

“Those are vices Charlie, and trust me they’re not worth having around.”

“Yeah.” The two cuddled. “But I feel like we need to be more, you know, exciting?”

“We can, but not by being sinners like those bastards. We have to take this redemption shit seriously. No one else will.”

Charlie frowned. She was right but that didn’t mean it was the right answer. Charlie rubbed up against her. “I still have that devilish side of me. That side of me can have fun. Isn’t that right?”

Vaggie laughed. “Stop, you been hanging around Angel too much. That’s what I’m talking about.”

A slam knocked the two out of their moment and had them barreling out the of the den into the lobby. The entire bar was replaced with a grassy green yard with the boys running around like mad.

“Niffty ball!” Angel yelled as he tossed the young lady with the grace of a shot put thrower. She went 50 mph before Moon Crystal made the catch.

“Oooh she’s aerodynamic,” he said. “Honey, try this curve ball!” He threw her like a baseball and gave her extra spin so that she veered past Honey Dew’s catch and slammed into the wall. “Aha! Ball four, take your base!”

“Oh, why do you have to keep doing that?” Honey asked. He pulled Niffty out of the hole and dusted her off. “You alright kid?”

“Everything’s full of super stars big fun yay,” Niffty said, completely dizzy and out of her mind. Honey shrugged and tossed her back.

In the middle of all of this Poppy kept Alastor company on a picnic blanket and took to his whiskey like a proper gentlesheep. He was on cloud nine. “I’m so glad I’m not the ball anymore.”

Husk came out of the bathroom fully relieved when he saw the nonsense going down. They threw Niffty into a wall again. “Hey!” he said. “Stop busting up my bar, and the cleaning lady too!”

“Oh there you are Husky,” Angel answered. “We were waiting for you to come out. We wanna play Hold ‘Em can you deal?”

“W-What the fuck are you talking about? I ain’t dealing shit.”

“You get 5% of the winnings as a tip.”

“Done. Let’s get a table going.”

Charlie and Vaggie stood there flabbergasted as the entire scene shifted again into a Vegas Club. Everyone was having fun, even Alastor who was warming up to the gang. “Well I don’t know what’s going on but I’m very amused. Now pay up. I am a master poker player.”

“It’s why we don’t play on the same table,” said Husk. His cards were shuffled by magic.

Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose. “What the hell is going on?”

Charlie took her by the elbow and nudged her ahead. “C’mon,” she said. “Let’s try having a little fun.”

Vaggie relented and the two gathered along the table, bringing the player count to 8. Husk gave everyone two cards and placed three in the center. The porn stars gave each other a look.

“Alright, place your bets on these,” Husk said. “Alastor will be small blind to start out and-.”

“Husk, what do I do with these cards?” Niffty asked, showing hers to everyone. Husk sighed.

“You’re supposed to use them to make sets, straights and flushes.”

“Oh, okay.” She went back to her cards. “What flushes?”

Husk didn’t response, and not long after the roster went down to 7. Everyone’s money turned into chips and were stacked up.

“Place your bets people,” Alastor said with a grin. He eyed Vaggie and dropped a chip. “Five Ten?”

Vaggie had no idea what she was talking about but put down two chips. “Sure, fine.” Her bluff worked. Charlie called and put in the same amount. Then it was Angel’s turn.

“I’ll raise this much,” and he presented a massive stack of chips to the pile. The hotel staff gawked at him.

“You know I haven’t shown the first three cards right?” Husk asked.

“Yeah?”

Honey matched the raise. “We know what we’re doing.”

Moon matched the raise. “We play poker all the time at work.”

Poppy matched the raise. “This is all in good fun I swear.”

Alastor blinked and looked at his massive stack. “Well I can’t say no to a challenge.” And added in.

Vaggie eyed her two cards. It was already a pair so she logically matched their bluff, and Charlie confirmed. Husk did the flop and the betting continued.

“I’m going all in,” Angel said.

“Same here,” said all of his friends.

Alastor pushed a large chunk of his money. “No surrendering in war.”

Vaggie looked at her cards again and sweated. “I can’t do this. I fold.”

“Oh, getting scared aren’t we?” Angel taunted. “C’mon Charlie, show that royal toughness.”

“You know what, yeah. Let’s do it!” Charlie said, sweating nervously. Bets were called and the round flowed through naturally with more cards until finals came in.

“Winning hand belongs to Charlie,” Husk said. “Why am I not surprised?”

A huge sum of cash came Charlie’s way, but she was happy just for winning. The staff were about to get up after an anticlimactic game when Angel took off his wig.

“Not so fast friend. This game’s just started,” he said. His wig turned into chips. “We boys play hard to win hard baby, so we’re playing strip rules.”


	3. Vaggie and the Gang Have a Wholesome Night

“Hell no!” Vaggie yelled.

“Hell no?”

“Hell no! Are you mad? Why the fuck would any of us do something as dumb as stripping naked for your own amusement?”

“That’s literally our job description,” Moon said.

“Not ours!”

“What’s the big fucking deal Vaggie?” Angel asked. “We’re all friends here. We can trust each other. What’s the worst that can happen from showing off a little skin?”

“First of all.” Vaggie slammed her fists down. “We’ve only known them for four hours. Second, yes. I care about who I show my skin towards thank you, and third, we’re not even friends!”

“Well ain’t that a shame. I’m a riot around these parts. I thought you’d figure that out by now.”

“The only thing I’ve figured out is that you’re an asshole and a freeloader. I...fuck it. I’m out. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Vaggie tossed her chips and stomped upstairs. Charlie wasn’t sure what to say but she got up as well.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “She can be rather forward, heheh. But yeah. Not my thing.” She followed her partner’s path.

“Dammit,” Angel said. A pang of guilt came over him. “Well at least we got you Al. I’ve been wondering what-, Al?” The man was gone without a trace. “Niffty you want back in the game?”

“I. Don’t. Care. About. Naked ladies,” she sang to herself as she left. The whole group stared at Husk.

“If I’m getting paid in clothing now, then forget it. I’m going to my bunk.”

Angel grabbed his legs as he left. “No Husk please stay! I’ll do anything! I’ll suck your dick!”

“I just jacked off for four hours. You ain’t got shit on me.” And they were all gone. The mood of the hangout was destroyed.

Upstairs Vaggie threw off her clothes in the privacy of her room and went to bed with Charlie coming in from behind. “That was a little harsh Vaggie,” she said.

“Yeah well he deserved it,” she grumbled, pulling over the blankets. “He thinks he can mess with us like that? I swear he’s not worth the trouble.”

Charlie didn’t want to argue so she stripped down and got in with her. She fell asleep quickly, but Vaggie lied awake for awhile. Anger flowed through her body but after a while it was replaced by misery, guilt. In her mind she was justified. She was right, but at the same time she felt like a monster, like an uncontrolled beast. What’s one sin compared to another? She didn’t know the answer but she still hated herself for it.

Before she knew it she was out of the room fully dressed. She took the stairs and snuck her way down to the bottom floor. The boys were back to drinking, this time in the equivalent of an old 70s basement.

“You know,” Poppy said, working his way down from drunk to smashed. “This place kinda blows Angel. You should come back home with us. We miss you.”

“I know you do babe,” Angel replied, going from smashed to plastered. “But you know, y’know, it’s not the same. I-I like it here.”

“Why?” Honey asked, who was completely blacked out. “This place...is shit! And your landlady’s a TOTAL bitch. If I were you I’d book it.”

“She’s not bad I swear.”

“Yeah right,” Moon said, unable to get buzzed for the life of him. “That girl has total anger issues. I don’t know what could be worse than a self righteous slut like her.”

Poppy stopped drinking. “Valentino.” And the whole room went quiet.

“Nah, he’s not bad. At least not to us.” Moon stirred his drink. “Something up?”

“Yeah, hmm maybe?” Angel slurred. “I don’t know. I try my best, and I like my job but Val is...I don’t know what he is. He’s always telling me to do things one way and then another way and then he yells at me for no reason. It’s weird. I’m the best star in town and make all of the money and it makes him more unhappy? I know what Ms. Enchilada wants. She want me to be a good boy, and y’know I respect that.” He sighed. “I don’t know what Val wants.”

“And you’re willing to give up luxury for this?”

“Eh?” Angel shrugged. “It’s cozy here. Like I’ve got family or some shit. I dunno.” They all stopped as Vaggie walked up with uncertainty written all over her. “What? Are we being too loud now?”

She walked over to the bar where a half open bottle of brandy was. It took her a second to grab it. Bad memories revolved around the stuff, but she swallowed her fears and along with it the rest of the bottle. The four porn stars watched with close interest as the demon held down her liquor. When it was empty she threw it against the wall and smashed it. Her body made a full 180 with a snap.

“Alright,” she said, already slurring. “Let’s get that strip poker going.”

It took some time for Poppy to make the illusion work but the table was put back and a dealer was needed. Vaggie opened the hotel’s front door.

“Husk!”

“What?”

“Poker!”

“No.”

“Money!”

“’Kay.” He hopped out of the train on the second floor and made his way down. Same rules applied with additions.

“All starting bets except the winner’s goes to the dealer, so if you’re not winning, you’re losing,” Angel snickered.

“Well bring it on bitch,” Vaggie replied. “I’m going to teach you dumb men how a woman, um, plays cards and takes off clothing. Yeah.” That’s what she meant to say.

First bets came through and Vaggie gave up a glove. First round went by with Poppy raising, so the bow went as well. Everyone else folded. “Sheep guy gets the pot,” Husk said and it was so. Poppy got his stuff back and put the bow on top.

“You’re so cute in that bow you know that right?” Angel said. “I could just eat you up.”

“Not at the table.” Husk pulled out the next round. Vaggie lost another glove. On the next bet Honey went all in on a bet and everyone folded except Angel who gave away everything he had. Vaggie was taken aback but Moon and Poppy just shook their heads.

“Oh you’ve made a big mistake boy,” Honey said, throwing down his cards. “I’ve got a pair of fives!”

“Pair of sixes.”

“No!” Honey almost flew into a rage but his desire to strip was too much. He took off his clothes slow and gracefully. “I may have lost, but the Miss there may now see how be-au-ti-ful I truly am!”

“Yeah you’re...pretty good,” Vaggie said, trying to be polite.

“Why are you ladies still up?” Niffty said, walking in from behind. “I wanna play cards too. Can I join in and- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!” She saw the whole package and bolted. Her mind fractured before she reached her room.

Next round started and Vaggie gave up an entire legging. Angel was covered in Honey’s clothes so he just took one off the top. Nothing happened until the River when a third ace appeared. “I bet my other legging,” Vaggie said. Everyone met her request. “And my choker.” Everyone matched again. “Oh no, what do you guys have?”

They all smirked and laid out their cards. Angel checked them all. “Full house, full house and three of a kind. Checkmate bitch!”

They all were laughing like mad until Vaggie put down her cards. “I only have a four of a kind. That doesn’t win right?” They all looked at her funny. “Oh, did I win?” A pile of clothes fell on her.

The group went a few more rounds trading pieces and throwing down more as Husk collected their whole wardrobe as converted chips. Over time the amount of clothes available dwindled. Moon Crystal lost everything after a losing streak and had to give up his last garment.

“Well that was fun,” he said. “But perhaps you boys can use this for something nice.”

He dropped the panties when both Vaggie and Husked reeled back. “What a minute,” Vaggie slurred. “You’re a girl!?”

Moon looked down to see if anything else was there. “Yes?” she said. “I have tits you know.” She had a point.

The rounds kept going and Angel’s and Vaggie’s gains were depleted while Poppy was down to nothing. He made for one last gambit. “I have a straight flush!” he said.

“Royal flush,” Angel said.

“Oh. Darn.” Poppy got out of his seat and presented himself for the strip of shame. “I’m a bit embarrassed Miss, can you look away?”

She was going to but he dropped them too fast for her to look away. The thing made a hard thud when it hit the ground. “What the fuck!?” Vaggie said, gawking at it. “What do you feed that thing!?” Poppy giggled to himself with an evil grin. His true nature was starting to shine through.

It was 1 on 1 now and Vaggie was down to her underwear and Angel’s jacket while Angel was still sporting his shorts, boots and all of his spoils. The bow was now on his head. “How you feeling now toots?” he asked. “Not hiding much from us right?”

Vaggie guzzled down some tequila to keep herself going. “I...feel fucking great.” She started swaying. “There’s no way I’m gonna- oh this jacket’s really comfy.”

“I know it’s great right? Made from finely knit spider webs.”

“Alright place your bets,” Husk said, sneaking a bit of Vaggie’s tequila. Angel gave up Poppy’s jacket while Vaggie dropped her panties. She wasn’t losing the jacket.

“I raise you another,” he said, giving up another spoil. Vaggie gave up her bra. “And I’ll raise again.”

“No, please, anything but that!” Vaggie pleaded. She looked down. “Well then I want your boots.”

“No chance babe.”

“I want boots!”

“No!”

“Boots boots boots boots boots!” Vaggie and the nude squad cheered for it.

“I said no!” Angel spilled the tequila bottle, which prompted Vaggie to break from her stupor and go into a fiery rage. She tackled the bastard and the two started a fist fight for the ages.


	4. Hangover IV: Hungover in Hell

The night quickly faded into a blur as the alcohol flowed and inhibitions went down. Everyone began to go between drinking:

“Why does this cabinet keep refilling itself?” Moon asked, dumping the bottles on herself. “I-I have to drink it through my skin!”

Fighting:

“¡Hijo de puta, usaré tu pene como lazo!” Vaggie screamed while in a fistfight with Poppy.

Crying:

“My parents named me Vagatha,” Vaggie cried to a consoling Poppy. “Who names their child Vagatha!?”

Fucking:

“I hope you know Moon Crystal,” Honey said. “But we brought you here for a gangbang. Everyone on you.”

“But aren’t we the only straight ones here?”

“...Yeah.”

Not Caring:

“You know, I’ve seen a lot of crazy nights,” Husk said. “Bachelor parties, CEO meetings, Bar Mitzvahs, you name it. If I had to rate the insanity of this night, I’d give it a 4. Yes out of 10. No I won’t explain why.”

Making Friends:

“You know, I’m sorry Angel,” Vaggie said. “You’re a nicer guy than you look. I jumped the gun too quickly earlier.”

“It’s all good. At least you’re past initiations,” he replied. “You’re not going to remember this night aren’t you?”

Vaggie was double fisting shots. “Not if I can help it.”

More Crying:

“Why doesn’t anyone like me?” Vaggie cried in Angel’s arms. “Everyone else is such a dick around here. Why am I the one getting called out?”

“Aw, there there.” He patted her head. “You just gotta be funny like me.”

“What-.” She sniffed. “What makes me funny?”

“Well your misery but still.”

And various other events until at some point Vaggie woke up and it was early in the morning. She stared at the ceiling flat on her back with at least five different peoples’ clothes on her. She didn’t want to know how she got Alastor’s monocle.

The others were in similar states around the whole lobby. Poppy was curled up in the fireplace. Husk was hanging upside down like a bat. Honey and Moon were piled on each other on the sofa and Angel was leaning against the front door with Fat Nuggets in his lap. They all up and looked at each other and blinked.

“What the hell happened last night?” Vaggie asked.

“Good question. What was the last thing you remembered?” Angel asked.

Vaggie chose her words wisely. “When I came down to check on you guys.”

“That...is terrible.” Poppy came out of the fireplace and put the bar back to normal and everyone back to what they were dressed as before.

“Good morning everyone,” Charlie yawned, coming down the stairs. “Oh there you are Vaggie. I was wondering where you were.”

“Yeah, I uh, fell asleep down here. Y’know, I was just really tired.”

“Yep, that’s what happened.” Angel looked at the clock. “Oh would you look at the time. Time to get back to work boys.”

The three of them groaned. They were in the midst of a wild hangover and could barely think, but then again it was just another Wednesday. Angel put down his pet pig and buttoned up for another day of fucking. They were about to leave when Vaggie stopped them.

“Hold up,” she said. “Before you guys go, how about having breakfast with us? I’ll make it.”

The group brightened up and took her up on the offer. “I could use something absolutely scrumptious right now,” said Honey.

“I’ll take half a dozen raw eggs in a glass,” said Moon.

“You can just feed me a bucket of oats,” Poppy added. “What do you want Angel?”

“Me? I don’t eat before work, but thanks Vaggie.”

While Vaggie was taking their orders Charlie went over to Husk on the ceiling and poked him awake. “Alright Husk, what really happened last night? Did they mess with Vaggie?”

“No Charlie, no they didn’t,” he replied. “Now let me go back to sleep.”

Everyone was about to make their way toward the kitchen when a dark and menacing feeling took over the hotel. Darkness flowed from the corners and weird voodoo symbols floated across the room. A booming voice overtook the hotel. “WHO TOOK MY MONOCLE!?” The entire crew stayed out of the hotel for the day.


End file.
